The present invention relates generally to a luminaire and with more particularly to a modular lighting system, which comprises a plurality of lighting system components, which can be designed in a variety of different ways. With even more particularity to a device for attaching a lighting system to a support structure and for adjusting a luminaire position. Lighting fixtures are one of the basic lighting devices used in homes, offices and a variety of industrial settings. A typical lighting fixture may be mounted on a wall, at a position above a desk, in a corridor, a door entrance, or a garage door such that the lighting fixture can illuminate the area. There are many factors that control the market for luminaires and lighting systems. A few important factors are the ability to create a well-lit hospitable environment, cost efficiency such as operating cost and other associated costs, code compliance, and more particularly aesthetics. One task lighting designers have is finding adjustable illumination in accordance with an architectural design. Traditional luminaires when mounted expose a bulky base to support the luminaire. This creates an aesthetics issue. To make the environment more aesthetically pleasing, the base of the luminaire should be clean and sleek. Additionally lighting designers have the task of positioning luminaires at the correct angle to better illuminate the environment. As such there is a need for an easy to install, affordable means for attaching a lighting system to a wall or other support structure such that no escutcheon or canopy is required, and for adjusting the positioning of the luminaire.